unexpected
by Kindred01
Summary: Nick wanted to sleep but someone keeps him up. Yaoi/mpreg
1. Chapter 1

It was late one night, when Nick came home after a long day at work, it had nothing to do with his Grimm work, it just seem he was chasing one baddy after another today, he is looking forward for his week off. He moved to sofa and laid there looking up at the roof and sighed, it was 00:15 "Cold pizza it is." He thought as he pushed himself up to go to the fridge and pulled out the plate of Pizza and looked at it before thinking about heating it up.

He and is long time girlfriend Juliette had broken up a few months back after she had fully recovered from her comma, she told him as much as she loved him that she didn't think they can be together while he's continues with his job as a Grimm and had asked him to leave that world behind and all his friends like Monroe and Rosalee, but Nick couldn't, this is his life he needs to do this so she left and nether one called the other. After his pizza that always tasted better the next day, he moved towards his bed room thinking about having a shower later on after sleep, pealing his jeans off and pulling his shirt off and throwing it on the floor and crawled under the covers and let his head hit the pillow, placing his mobile on bedside table putting his watch next to it as well.

He had being to drifted off when he felt someone looking at him, he turned around and looked at the man at the end of his bed "Monroe…Monroe what are you doing here?" he asked, he notices the red eyes of the Blutbad and frowned "Monroe what is going on?" he asked ask, he started to feel hot, when he heard a growl he felt his whole body shiver, the Blutbad didn't say word only growled as he moved around the bed and pulled the Grimm up by his arms and held him closely to him and growled again and looked him up and down at his semi naked form, the older man then slammed his whole body against Nicks and slamming his lips equally hard against Nick's lips. The tangy taste of blood flooded Nick's and Monroe's mouth as tongue fought for top, the cop was shock to find himself kissing the man back and playing tonsil hockey with him, a moan escapes Nick's mouth when Monroe moved his mouth to the Grimm's neck and mouth at the skin that was shown to him and when Nick moved his head to let the Blutbad have more access it sent the man in a frenzy and he bite down on the man's neck making him cry out and arched his towards the older wolf man, after the bite the rest of the night and the week was a blur.

It was filled with sex that is the most Nick could think off, Monroe having him in every which way possible and impossible, he was sure he fucked out his throat was killing him he could barely speak and when he did he sounded like a old woman who smoked 100 cigarette day, he had asked Monroe what was that all about and he just told the Grimm that he has a wonderful red back side, he never got a straight answer and he had to go back to work limping covered in bites. That was the start of his problems, apart from his co-workers asking about the bites and making jokes about it, then when a Grimm case turned up he found that other Wesen were running worst than before and Wesen he knows keep giving him funny looks. A week goes by and things haven't changed and when Rosalee turns up on his door dragging a very ticked off Monroe in with her.

"Hey guys what's going on?" he asked as he let them in, he closed the door and walked into the kitchen and pulled out three beers,

"Monroe has something he wanted to tell you." Rosalee said taking a beer, Monroe stood there looking pissed off; Nick scratched his head wondering what had gotten Blutbad boxers in a twist "Well go on." Rosalee said looking at Monroe, he growled at her and she raised an eye brow "Do you really think that is going to scare me." She growled back at him

"What's going on?" Nick asked as he sipped on his beer "Has this got to do with why you snuck in here last week and screwed me on the bed?" he asked

"No!"

"Yes it is." The curly hair woman said smacking the back of Blutbad's head, Nick looked at them waiting for Rosalee to continue "You see Blutbad's go into heat about once a year and in that month or week depends how long it last for them, is known as breeding heat, it's the best time of year for making little Bultbads'."

"Okay yeah I get all that but what does it means."

"I'm getting to it, okay. Breeding heat come in it was last week and they need a mate and you were doing all the right things in his books…"

"I'm right here you know." Monroe growled really wishing they didn't have to talk about this

"… making you mate states, sooo he came here woffing his pheromones out and you two bonked until he was back to normal." Nick blinked and took another sip of his beer and sighed, trying to taking what they were saying

"Okay why couldn't you have told me this before I would have been happier to expect that, than 'you have a wonderful red back side'" he told Monroe

"Sorry it's a little hard to think before during and after." He said looking down at the floor

"So now that is all cleared up we can move on right?"

"No." Both Monroe and Rosalee said making the Grimm jump almost dropping his drink.

Confused at what was going on Nick decide it was best to let them carry on and let them have their say because it sounds like this was not going to be over not in a long shot "Why no?" he asked

"Well one your my mate now, you're stuck with me and I don't share…" he got jabbed in the ribs by the curly hair woman "…I mean why do you think it's called breeding heat?" Monroe said, for a couple of seconds Nick looked at them, and they could see from his look that he realised what they were getting at, his hand moved to his stomach and lay against his still flat stomach

"Are you saying you got me pregnant?"

"Urrrrh yeah I did." He smiled his eyes widen like it was his Christmas and birthday all in one, Nick found the light slightly weird and slight sweet that he was this excided, he shook his head trying to think

"But I am a man if you haven't forgotten?" He said catching a look at the beer in his hand and placed the beer on the counter and moved back into the living room, the other two followed him until they got into the living room and they sat on the sofa and chairs

"We can sort of impregnate male and female it don't matter which really." The Blutbad said looking a little sheepish now

"I am pregnant." He said "Really am pregnant are you sure." He asked, Rosalee got up and moved over to him and sniffed the area around him

"Yeah you are, you smell like a pregnant mate of a Bluntbad." Rosalee said to him smiling at him as she sat back down,

"Wait what smell is this why the others Wesen are giving me funny looks and keeping away from me?"

"Yeah you are mated to me now sooo they will kind of notice my smell and now that you're carrying my pup or pups they will be really careful around you because of me." He said, Nick sighed and looked at Monroe and then looked back at the beer in kitchen and frowned, turning back to Blutbad

"And you have been letting me drink beer."


	2. the panic attack

Nicked paced the floor going back and forth for the last half hour, Rosalee had to ask Monroe to go and get something to eat, he left but feeling put out by it, she turned to Nick and stopped him from wearing a hole in the floor "This is insane I am a man, we don't just get pregnant?" he said his hands shook,

"And not long ago you found out your a Grimm, look Nick I know this is a scary thing but it happen and there is nothing you can do about it." She said, he looked at her and just felt like screaming,

"There is something growing in me that is going to be half Grimm and Bultbad this kid will have the worst childhood a live and how the hell is it going to come out!" Rosalee didn't want to do this but she slapped him, he looked back at her and smiled weakly

"Don't make me hit you again, now calm down, you are mated to a Bultbad okay one that should have had children ages ago but didn't and yes this kid might have one hell of a messed of life a head of it but get over it, it will be better no better than better it will be great Nick." She said sitting him down,

"I am scared really really scared." He said

"I know you should have seem my uncle when he found out, he's human and he fainted three times before it sunk in... well after we took him to the hospital because he hit his head, but he's fine now it will a brood of about 5." She nodded

"But your family aren't Bultbads?" he said

"Noooo but we do sometimes have males mated to males in the family."

When Monroe got back he, he walked into the hallway and saw Nick sitting on the sofa drinking tea, Rosalee was on the other sofa with a tea, they were talking about Nick's mum and how she was doing, Nick looked around to see Monroe standing there, he placed the tea on the coffee table and got up and walked over to him, they looked at each other for a moment before the Grimm warped his arms around Monroe and hugged him, the Blutbad warped his arms around him and held him tightly the take away bag still in his hand, they stayed standing there before Nick moved away his eyes red and puffy "Your wet?" he said

"Yeah well rain does that to people and things." He said

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He said

"No I mean sorry for freaking out and I will very now and then, this is new there is nothing in those book that say men can get pregnant if they are mated." He says

"Yeeeah probably because not many Grimm would know about it."

"Guys food is getting cold and I would like mine still hot." Rosalee said taking the bag out of Monroe's hands.

"Having a heart to heart here?" Monroe said

"There is a bed room for that." She smiled as she looking for the ribs "Shit Monroe where are my ribs!"

"It's a veggy meal." He called out he took Nick into the bed room.

Nick sat on the bed and felt deflated, tried, the Bultbad took off his wet coat and placed it on the bed and looked down at the Grimm "I wonder what your mum would think of this."

"She would neuter you." Nick said flatly this made the older man wince at the thought "You know I never thought you were interested in me?" Nick said

"I didn't know you were until that night either."

"So if I didn't you would have still went through with it?" he said looking a little shocked, Monroe bite his lip and sat with him, the Grimm stiffen

"The Breeding Heat affects us badly we have to find our mate and we have to take them, I'm sorry if this ugly for you but it's the truth and it ugly for me to." Nick laid down and Monroe joined him laying with him and they looked at each other

"It is ugly but it didn't happen that way, and now we have things to talk about liiike stopping Rosalee eating all the food." They smiled at each other

"Urrrh well he left about 5 minutes ago." He said, Nick nodded

"Okay we talk need to talk about how fucking stupid we were as not too realised that we had a thing for each other." They laid there talking to each other about what they are going to do and what Nick needs to look out for and how are they going to hide the fact that a man is pregnant from the world and there was Nick's job and they made love with each other.


	3. tell your friend but not your boss

...

Nick had to think of away to take 9 to 10 months off maybe any longer, he walked into Renard offices and looked at his boss, the dark hair man looked at him with a odd look "You okay Nick?" he asked

"Umm yeah I need ask for some months off." There was a blank look in the Captain's face,

"How many months?" he asked

"About 10 months maybe a 11." He said trying to act normal,

"That is rather long?"

"Ummmm need some personal time." He said "With everything that's been going on with my aunt's death, my mum coming back from the dead and Juliette leaving me, it's taking its toll." He said, he was sure Renard didn't buy one word of it but if he was going to call him out on it now would be the time

"It's still a long time?" he asked the man leaned back in the chair looking back at the Grimm he knew he had been mated to the Blutbad he could smell it as clear as day and the bite marks on his neck the other week weren't too subtle either and then there was the smell change for pregnancy on the young cop but he couldn't be sure until now that is "Alright, but you have two months before you go." He said, Nick nodded

"Thank Captain." Nick said walking back to his desk where Hank was looking at him oddly.

Nick sat down and looked up and saw the look the other man was giving him and frowned "What?" he asked

"Don't what me what were you doing in there?" he asked, Nick was unsure how he was going to tell his friend his partner he was pregnant but he need to tell him

"I will tell you after work." He said, waiting for the man to argue but none came

"Alright?" he said they went back to work, sorting through a case that had three people shot in the face with a shot gun, the affects of the pregnancy had not yet started to effect him, he was only a two weeks in to his pregnancy, his hand would every so often he would touch the flat of his stomach know that the Blutbad's offspring or offsprings are growing in there, Hank gave him an odd look but shook his head and carry on going through cases files.

Later on after walk the pair walked into a bar Hank ordered a beer and found it odd that Nick was just drinking orange juice, they took a seat in the far corner of the bar "Okay what's up you been acting odd all day and now your drinking orange juice when we're at a bar?"

"Well this is a little odd but you know how we had all the fruity cases for the last year or so?"

"Fruity doesn't being to describe what's happing." Hank said

"Yeah well …Ah here he is, this will make this easier for you." Nick said Monroe walked in and up to the pair

"Sorry couldn't find parking." He said as he sat next to his mate,

"The clock maker what's he doing here?" Hank asked

"He's here to help me prove my point, okay so, there are creatures out there called Wesen and Monroe here is one of them." At the point the Blutbad looked at Nick

"Do I have to?" he asked

"To prove my point and that I am not mad yes." He said, so he Monroe change in front of them, Hank jump back in his seat and looked ready to scream for the heavens "Don't scream, he's not going to hurt you." Nick told Hank,

"W…What the fuck are you?" he asked as Monroe change back

"A Bultbad and one who like to take my mate home." he said

"Bult…bed, mate?"

"Bu…lt…bad, we've been compared to a werewolf…he shot Nick a dark look… but we're not and yes Nick is my mate." Hank looked at him and took his beer and downed it in one without taking a breath and then slammed him cup on the table making the bar tenders jump they looked over at the table

"We need a something stronger please." Nick calls out.

After having a three finger whiskey he looked at the pair "Okay tell me why did you go and see Renard then?"

"I need some months off and this is what's going to be killer answer Hank, but I'm pregnant." Nick said

"Ufff yeah okay Nicky boy, even with these mon…"

"You say Monsters I will leave you in a room with hungry teenage Blutbads." Monroe said with a warning growl, Nick smiled at the threat it was an empty one but he would likely to give the man a scare

"Creatures, I was going to say creature." Hank gave him an odd look as if to say 'Dude how you could think that of me' look "How can that even happen?"

"Long story and it might be too much for tonight but believe me it is." The Grimm gave him an easy smile

"You're right it is too much for tonight." He said

"And can you not tell anyone else." Monroe asked

"I don't think I could even being to speak what I heard here and I'm going home and drink myself to sleep." He said getting up

"Do you need a lift?" Nick asked

"Nope I'll walk." He said walking out the bar

"Well that went well." Monroe said watching Nick rub his eyes "Are you crying?"

"No!" came the blunt response.

Monroe drove in his own car and Nick drove in his to the Bultbad's house, when they got in Nick flopped into the sofa and sighed "God I'm tired." He said

"Yeah you would be." The older man said coming to sit next to him, there was something in a form glint in the man's eyes

"You're up to something?" he asked

"Up to something me, never Nick you know I would keep anything from you." he grins

"You want some nooky don't you?"

"Can't help it you're beautiful, gorgeous Grimm and you filled of life of my pups…"

"I smell good don't I?" He asked knowing the answer he read how male Blutbad's mate get turned on by the smell

"Yes, bed now!"

"Please would be nice." Nick said as he got up and started to climb the stair case to the bed room, followed by Monroe .


	4. there are other Wesen here

Nick sat on the bed and looked up at the wolf man, he could see he was trying to control himself and it made the Grimm smirked "You don't have to hold back with me." He said as he pulled his shirt off and left it on the floor, a growl made him look up, he found the Blutbad right in front of him, his eyes red and growling with need, Nick lay back against the bed and smiled as Monroe attack his neck as he pulled the Grimm's jeans off and long with his boxer, the younger man moaned and turned his head giving the Blutbad more access to his neck, his own hand helped the older man shred his clothes off, the best good before Monroe got really pissed off at the tugging and pulling and ripped his clothes off himself as went back to sucking his neck moving.

There was the sound of the cap of a bottle opening and then a feel of two wet fingers pushed inside, Nick gasped and arched back "E...Eddie." He moaned as the fingers started stretching him and brushing against the Grimm's sweet spot making his little human cry out and moaned his hand clawing at his arms, the fingers stretched him as he added a third finger and twisted and pushed in deep, Nick whimpered and moaned until he was half crazy "Eddie please need you." he whimpered pulling his fingers free the clock maker moved in-between his legs and pushed them up high and pushed into him, the Blutbad growled and he looked down at his Grimm and smiled as he started to rock his hips gain speed his cock sliding in and out, the sounds coming from Nick was driving him crazy and he shifted into his furrier form and took Nick like it was the last thing he was going to do, he pinned the blue eye man's hand above his head with one hand as his other hand kept one of Nick's legs up, screaming Nick came without being touch, he felt Monroe on top of him and his teeth sink into his neck marking him as his once again as the Blutbad filled him up with his seed.

They laid there holding each other for what seem like forever before either one spoke a word "Wow." Nick said his body still humming as he felt his lover's still in him, if there was a knot there he couldn't feel and it wasn't really needed he was ready knocked up "M…Monroe how many kids am I going to have?" he asked

"6 is a healthy number."

"6…6 shit." He gasp, looking at his mate

"You may not have 6 you could 3, 3 is good."

"I think I can handle three."

He was a month away from having his time off, people were giving really odd looks …I'm not show so why the odd looks…he thought but it was because they have heard that he is going to take some time off for the next number of months, their cases seem to slowed down a bite and any Grimm troubles seem to be lacking he thought this as odd …maybe they are being nice… he thought as he walked out of police station and headed towards his car, Hank has been calm about the whole thing, lost in thought he didn't notices the sound of clip clopping shoes, he was about to put his keys into his car when he was grabbed and pushed to the floor, he groaned as he pulled his gun out at the person who pushed him "Oh god not another one." He moaned it was Mauvais Dentes they were a bitch to knock one out; he started talking to him in French "I don't speak French." He said but that didn't stop the Mauvais Dentesfront picking him up and throwing him over his car "Fuck!" he said as he pushed himself up and looked around.

His gun was on the other side of the parking lot, Nick touch his stomach and bite his lip hoping the his baby or babies will be okay, running over to the other side of the lot the Mauvais Dentes grabbed him again and slammed him into the support beam, Nick kicked out trying to push it off him, a shot rang out the Mauvais Dentes screamed and dropped Nick as it turned around and ran towards Renard "N…No." Nick coughed as he tied to call out, he tried to get up and felt a shooting pain through him made him sit down and gasping in pain, there was growls lots of snarls, and when Nick looked up Captain Sean Renard monster out on the large teeth, he blinked as he watched the two men fight it out, the Mauvais Dentes whimpered and looked up at Renard

"Rentrez chez vous et dire aux autres que Grimm ne doit pas être tactile!" Renard told him as he change back; he growled at the Captain and then ran off, the older man walked over to Nick who looked at him weakly holding himself

"Y…Your a…"

"Yeah long story, come on up you get let's get you sorted out before your mate has my head."

"Ahhhh your head I think he will have mine!" Nick winced as Renard ended up carrying the young man.

Before Monroe got to the hospital that dealt with Wesen and their mates, Renard a explained a few things to Nick "So your half Hexenbiest and you've known who I am along?" he asked

"Yes Nick I have, since you started here I've known who you are."

"Have you done anything to hurt me, since I leant about my Grimm job?"

"A little." He answered "Look Nick you a good man and I know you're a good Grimm the only good one out there and I respect that and I am going to offer your any protection you need." Nick nodded to him as he looked down at his hands that lay flat on his stomach

"You don't know how many I'm having do you?" he asked

"No sorry."

"Damn it, Monroe wants 6 'a good healthy number' what he says."

"It is for Blutbad."

"Don't agree with him 3 is enough." He said smiling, the older man smiled back at him.

Monroe came bursting into the room and stopped dead when he saw Renard sitting by his mate "Nick?" He said

"Monroe it's alright it my Captain, Eddie Monroe Captain Sean Renard and vice verse." He said leaning back against the bed

"Hello." Monroe said eyeing up

"Hello Eddie, well I will be off and Nick your maternity leave starts now." He said heading for the door

"Thank you." Nick said

"You're welcome." The man walked out the room closing the door behind him

"He's not human." Monroe said watching the door

"No he's not he's half Hexenbiest."

"Wow not a fun mix." He said as he turned back to Nick, "You okay?" He asked

"Been better, Doctor says that it was just the shock that made that pain, which means I got to be careful." He said looking at his worried mate

"Your Captain man right."

"What about?"

"Your are taking your Maternity leave today." He said kissing placing a kiss on his lips making them both shudder "It stinks in here."

"It's the hospital Monroe."

"No of other Wesen."

"You're getting picky Eddie."

"No I'm over protective there is a defences Nicky." He tongued

"Don't call me Nicky."


End file.
